


Expectations

by Shi_Toyu



Series: The FrostIron Collection [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Drunk Tony, Evil Tony, Evil Tony Stark, M/M, Probably Unhealthy Relationships, Slave Leia, loki won
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As far as expectations went, pretty much all of Clint's were shattered at this point. He hadn't expected Loki to show up back on Earth. He hadn't expected him to pull minor pranks for the better part of two years before launching into another full-blown world domination plot. He sure as Hell hadn't expected that plot to work.</p><p>But it had. The Avengers had lost and Loki had seized control of the world. There were still pockets of resistance, of course, Clint was sure, but they wouldn't last long. The god had too much force behind him, had too much inside information. Without SHIELD, there wasn't much standing in his way, either. So now the team was being held captive by the ruler of the world. Except...things still aren't going quite the way he thought they would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HarleyDeadpool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyDeadpool/gifts).



> So...yeah. Another Evil!Tony fic. This one was supposed to be light-hearted and amusing until it suddenly REALLY wasn't...I have no idea what happened.

As far as expectations went, pretty much all of Clint's were shattered at this point. He hadn't expected Loki to show up back on Earth. He hadn't expected him to pull minor pranks for the better part of two years before launching into another full-blown world domination plot. He sure as Hell hadn't expected that plot to work.

But it had. The Avengers had lost and Loki had seized control of the world. There were still pockets of resistance, of course, Clint was sure, but they wouldn't last long. The god had too much force behind him, had too much inside information. Without SHIELD, there wasn't much standing in his way, either. So now the team was being held captive by the ruler of the world.

Clint struggled in the grip of his guard, despite already knowing it was useless. He was shirtless, and cold, and the guard had already proved himself stronger than Clint, but none of that was gonna keep him from fighting. Loki had taken over his mind during his first visit to Earth and Clint wasn't looking to make anything easier for him this go round.

He stumbled as he entered the room of Stark Tower that looked out over the landing platform. It was the same room where Loki had once been pounded into the floor. Now he was using it to survey his kingdom. He was pushed down onto his knees next to the other Avengers and took a moment to look them over. It was the first time he'd gotten to see them since their defeat over a week ago. He had to make sure they were okay.

They all look mostly unharmed, much like himself, and that was a relief. Unlike himself, though, they were all still in uniform. High-tech cuffs held their hands behind their backs, just like Clint's did. He didn't need to wonder what they did. He already knew they were programmable to counteract any powers they were needed to. They were escape proof…Tony always tested his inventions thoroughly before the team started using them. And speaking of…

"Where's Stark?"

Natasha just shrugged, giving him an odd look when she saw what he was wearing. Out of all of them, she looked the most unfazed. Her poker face was up and nailed in place. Steve's eyes were glued on Clint's guard, pain pouring out of them like a waterfall. He and Sam had never given up on finding Bucky, he just hadn't expected to find him like this.

"He hasn't been brought in yet. I'm sure he's next."

Bruce's voice was tired, and his entire frame sagged. More than likely he'd been drugged as an extra precaution. He'd been propped up against one of the sofas in the room and he leaned into it heavily.

"Yes, well, you'd be wrong."

Suddenly, Loki was there, striding into their line of sight with all the confidence of someone who'd just succeeded in taking over the planet. His grin turned especially gleeful as he saw his 'brother' forced to kneel before him in defeat. Then his eyes slid to Clint and he stopped in his tracks.

Now, Clint wasn't as good at reading facial expressions as Natasha was, but he was plenty good enough to know what Loki's was saying. His mouth was dropped open just a smidge and his eyebrows were pulled together in confusion. The god clearly had no idea why Clint was wearing what he was wearing. In true smartass fashion, Clint opened his mouth to call him out on it.

"Yeah, no, I'm with you on this one. I wasn't expecting your guard dog over there to pull me out of my cell and force me into a slave Leia outfit before bringing me up here, either."

Loki blinked, and then blinked again. Finally, he turned to face the door he had just come through, out of their line of sight.

"Is this another reference that I have somehow slighted and you insist upon me learning?"

"Nah. It was just funny." And then Tony was there, too, stumbling slightly and slurring his words and he nearly sloshed the alcohol right out of his glass. "But you should totally learn Star Wars, anyway. Basic Earth culture and all that."

His grin was shit-eating and he didn't even glance in their direction as he bee-lined for Loki. Clint could see the flush across his face and the slight hesitance in every step he took. Jesus, just how sloshed was he? Was this how Loki was keeping him complacent?

"What have you done to friend Stark, brother?!"

Thor sounded angry, and yeah, Clint totally got that. No one on the team liked seeing Tony lose himself in a bottle, and he'd been doing a lot better about his alcohol consumption in the past several months. At first, Thor hadn't understood their concern. But Bruce had sat him down for a talk about what too much alcohol could do to the body and from then on Thor had been with them 100%.

Tony stumbled the last couple of feet to Loki's side and had to grab onto the god's shoulder to keep from falling. He raised one hand to his head, pressing his glass against one temple and squeezing his eyes shut.

"Whoa, big guy, you wanna keep your voice down? My head is pounding over here."

Tony was leaning on Loki, heavily, and Loki wasn't doing anything to stop him. It was confusing, because Clint couldn't see at all what the god could be getting out of this. He definitely didn't understand why Loki put one finger under Tony's chin and tilted it upwards.

"Perhaps your head would not feel quite so poorly if you were not drinking quite so much, dear."

Tony huffed out a laugh, more of a heavy exhale than anything else.

"We're supposed to be celebrating, cupcake. Maybe no one told you. Did no one tell you?" He reached up to curl one hand around the back of Loki's neck and pulled him in close. "We just conquered the world."

And then they were kissing. Loki. And Tony. Were kissing. Fucking kissing. And Clint's brain short-circuited. How was he even supposed to process that? What the Hell did that even mean? Were they a thing? Did Loki brainwash Tony and turn him into some sort of sex slave? He flicked a glance at Natasha, trying to garner some help, but her face hadn't changed. If anything, her mask was thicker than ever.

When the two finally broke apart, Tony turned to look at the group kneeling before them. His back was pressed to Loki's chest and the god had wound his arms around the shorter man. His chin was propped on top of Tony's head.

"Oh, yeah. I should probably mention, totally betrayed you guys." He took another swig from his glass. "Natalie over there was entirely right in her assessment, way back when. I was never hero material." He grinned wolfishly. "I've always been more of the bad guy sort."

When Steve spoke, it was with all the authority of Captain America pushed into his voice.

"Tony, I know this isn't you. Whatever Loki's done to you, it's okay. We'll get you out of it."

Clint had no idea how he managed to sound so confident about that last part. He wasn't even sure they could get themselves out of this mess. But it only seemed to piss Tony off. He broke free of Loki's grasp and stomped across the floor, squatting down in front of Steve to glare him right in the eye.

"You don't get it, Capsicle," he all but spat. "Loki hasn't done anything to me! I'm here because I want to be here. I betrayed you because I wanted to betray you! I've never been a good guy. SHIELD just slapped me with that title and I figured it might be useful to hang onto for a while."

He grabbed Steve's chin and tilted it from side to side a bit, examining him.

"I'll give you this, though. You're pretty hot for a self-righteous moron. Maybe later, when we're done blowing up that little uprising in North Korea, Loki and I can come down to your cell and he can show you exactly how he invited me to join his cause. I have to admit, I've been dying to find out what else that serum enhanced."

He waggled his eyebrows a bit before bursting out laughing and letting go of Steve's face. He stood and turned away, retreating once again towards Loki.

"Oh, man! You should have seen your face!" He was still laughing, but Clint wanted nothing more than to punch him square in the jaw. "Don't worry, Cap. I'm really not interested. You're not my type. I much prefer my gentlemen to be of the…darker variety. Like your little friend over there."

He tilted his head to the side to indicate Bucky, who had his arms crossed and hadn't moved since Loki had entered the room. He moved his metal arm only to shoot Tony the bird. It only succeeded in making the other man pout and head in his direction.

"I'm sorry, Barnes…Did I hurt your feelings? Tell you what, I'll let you fuck me first tonight. And then I'll suck you off while Loki takes me from behind. Will that make it up to you?"

The metal hand was suddenly on Tony's face, the thumb slipping into his mouth, and the Winter Soldier's eyes looked darker than Clint had ever seen them.

"I'm not waiting until tonight."

And yeah, okay, Clint definitely hadn't been expecting that.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
